fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Falcon (Galactic Battle)
Blood Falcon (ブラッド・ファルコン, Buraddo Farukon) is a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle. As in the F-Zero series, Blood Falcon is the literal clone of Captain Falcon. Blood Falcon, similar to dark counterparts Dark Pit, and Dark Samus, is an echo fighter of Captain Falcon, but uses poison as his element rather than fire, and uses the Hell Hawk in various animations. Blood Falcon is voiced by Ryo Horikawa in all versions of the game. How to Unlock *Complete Adventure Mode on Normal Difficulty or higher with Captain Falcon. *Play 280 VS. Matches. *Get him to join your party in The Galactic Battle. With the exception of the final task, completing one of the above will lead to Blood Falcon challenging the player to a battle on Mute City Serial Gaps. Defeating him will unlock him for regular gameplay. Differences from Captain Falcon *Blood Falcon uses the Hell Hawk in his entrance animations rather than the Blue Falcon. *Blood Falcon summons the Hell Hawk with wings made of Poison rather than Fire. *Blood Falcon's Hawk Punch uses a Poison Hawk rather than a Firery Falcon. *Blood Falcon's animations are more violent and erratic, referencing the character's nature in the F-Zero series. *Blood Falcon's victory poses are all different from Captain Falcon's. *Blood Falcon has different taunts. Moveset Other Animations Role in The Galactic Battle Role in Classic Mode Blood Falcon can be fought as an opponent in all variations of Classic Mode, as well as having a possibility of appearing as an ally in all variations as well. Clone Wars Blood Falcon's Ultimate style Classic Mode is named, Clone Wars, and features Crazy Hand as the final boss. Blood Falcon fights all playable clones of other fighters such as Liquid Snake, Dark Pit, and Dark Samus. Echo Fighters save for the dark clones are not counted as clones in the route. Captain Falcon is the only non-dark clone to be fought in the route. Black Shadow appears as an ally in the Captain Falcon battle. Alternate Costumes *Credits for several alts due to FunTimeShadowFreddy Smash Taunts Palutena's Guidance Snake's Codecs Fighter Spirits Blood Falcon's Fighter Spirit can be obtained by completing Classic Mode. It is also available periodically for purchase in the shop for 500 coins. Unlocking Blood Falcon in The Galactic Battle allows the player to preview the first spirit below in the Spirit List under the name "???". As a Fighter Spirit, it cannot be used in Spirit Battles and is purely aesthetic. Each Fighter Spirit has an alternate version that replaces them with their artwork in Galactic Battle. BloodFalcon.png|Blood Falcon Trivia *Save for cameos in the Super Smash Bros. games, Galactic Battle marks the first time that Blood Falcon has made a physical appearance in over 15 years, with his last appearance being in 2004's F-Zero Climax, which was a Japan-only title for the Game Boy Advance. *Blood Falcon is the first and only fighter in the Super Smash Bros. series to have an animation involving actual death, being the dead alien head that shows up in one of his taunts. **Said taunt is based on Blood Falcon's artwork from F-Zero X for the Nintendo 64. *Blood Falcon's render was made by MutationFoxy of Deviantart. Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle Category:Evil Clones Category:Males Category:F-Zero Characters Category:Echo Fighters